Me Too
|artist = |year = 2016 |dlc = February 23, 2017 ( ) February 24, 2017 ( ) March 6, 2017 (NOW) |mode = Solo |dg = |nogm = 3 |pc = |gc = |lc = Pale Blue |mc = |pictos = 112 |nowc = MeToo|perf = Céline Baron }} "Me Too" by is featured on and Just Dance Now. Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a woman with long blue hair tied in a ponytail with a yellow bow. She has long blue bangs and wears a purple leotard with a yellow collar and yellow and blue muffins on it. She wears a matching belt that is colored the same way and wears purple high heels. Background The coach comes out of a vanilla cake with candles, frosting, a muffin on the top, spotted lights around the border and decorations such as icecream cones and cream puffs; behind the cake, there is a wall with three big windows and triangular festoons. At the beginning, the cake is black with neon-coloured outlines, the candles are aqua and the room is black with pink light effects. In the verses, the cake turns to its normal palette (mostly yellow, purple, light blue and green), the candles turn pink and white and the room is much more illuminated; then, the cake turns to a palette composed of red and purple gradients. In the chorus, the cake has some glowing and light effects, and the palette from the verses is used, with a higher saturation; the room, instead, turns light blue with some moving spotlights. In the bridge, the background turns into the neon palette used in the beginning. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Raise your right arm up in a semicircle and lift your left leg up, in a stiff pose. Snap po gold.png|All Gold Moves MeTooGMGIF.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Trivia *''Me Too'' is the third song by Meghan Trainor in the series, after All About That Bass and Better When I’m Dancin’. *In the menu images and coach selection image, the coach is seen in a color scheme that is brighter than the scheme used in the actual routine. Additionally, the background in the square is brighter than in the actual routine. *When Me Too was first released in , the song title had a capitalization error where the letter T'' in ''Too was in lower case, thus the song title reads as Me '''t'oo''.File:Metoo_song_title_error.png **This also happened when this song was released onto on March 6, 2017. *This song was made available on Italian copies of Just Dance 2017 for the Xbox One later than for other countries; it was released a day later on February 24, 2017 instead. * This pictogram appears repeated twice in the first two pre-choruses, but it is only used once in the last one. * Me Too is the Just Dance Unlimited song with the shortest pictograms sprite so far (only 20 pictograms). Gallery MeToo_Cover_Generic.png|''Me Too'' metoo menu.png|''Me Too'' on the menu (2017) metoo load.png|''Just Dance Unlimited'' loading screen CoachMetooCover.png|''Just Dance Unlimited'' cover metoo coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Metoo cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover MeTooAva.png|Avatar 200681.png|Golden avatar 300681.png|Diamond avatar metoo thumb.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail Metoo song title error.png|Proof of the error in the song title Me too just dance now error.png|Titling error in MeTooPictos.png|Pictograms Videos Meghan Trainor - Me Too Me Too - Just Dance 2016 Me Too - Just Dance 2017 References Site Navigation ru:Me Too Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives Category:Céline Baron